Empty Space within Me
by Austine Sophie
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, aktor ternama yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari dunia artis. Penyebab: tak seorang pun tahu, bahkan media massa sekalipun. Dimanakah ia berada sekarang? Dan takdir apakah yang menunggunya? R n R please! My first story… CHAP 5 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Male or Female?

Hello There!

Saya author baru disini :D, jadi ummmm... saya mohon senpai yang sudah lebih lama disini men-review story saya... jadi saya bisa tahu gituh, dimana kekurangan fic ini. Tokoh-tokoh GA disini mungkin agak OOC, tapi saya mohon kerja samanya! V ~PLEASE READ N REVIEW~

* * *

><p><strong>TITLE: <strong>Empty Space within Me

**AUTHOR**: Austine-sophia

**SUMMARY: **

Natsume Hyuuga adalah seorang artis ternama yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan karirnya dalam dunia artis, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang penyebab kemundurannya itu, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang, membuat kehidupannya yang sekarang terikat dengan orang itu. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ternyata bukan hanya Natsume saja yang memiliki rahasia pribadi...

**PAIRING: **MikanXNatsume so pasti! Minor MikanXRuka...

**WARNING: **Fic pertama! Go easy on me! Chara sedikit OOC

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Dunia ini tak adil. Kenapa mereka yang diluar sana bisa hidup dengan bebas, sementara aku terkurung disini?

Aku berjalan kearah kaca besar yang berada dipojok ruanganku. Kulihat pantulan diriku di kaca itu. Mata merah, kulit putih, tubuh yang tegap...Siapa? Siapa ini? Aku tak kenal dengan bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh kaca ini! Tapi ini jelas aku, aku yang bukan diriku. Aku yang ingin lari dari tempat ini.

Aku yang ingin lari dari kehidupan yang palsu ini.

* * *

><p>Aku memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang berada diatas meja belajarku. Kulihat diriku yang masih kecil berdiri diantara dua orang dewasa yang menggenggam erat tanganku.<p>

Rindu. Aku rindu mereka. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin mengetahui kabar mereka. Tapi aku tak bisa, ya, tak bisa.

Karena jika aku pulang, pengorbanan ini akan sia-sia.

* * *

><p><em> No need for saying 'farewell', but 'see you then' it is...<em>

_ I hate you for hurting me..._

_ But the most from it all..._

_ I hate you..._

_ For make me falling in love with you. _

Empty Space within Me

~End of Prologue~

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Mâle ou Femelle?<p>

'Inilah kisah kehidupanku yang baru, takdir yang berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang tak pernah kusadari'

-Natsume

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda tengah berteduh sendirian dibawah pohon yang rindang, sambil memandang jalan yang berada dihadapannya. Angin yang berhembus perlahan, tampak seperti menyisiri rambut hitam legamnya itu.<p>

Ia mengenakan kaus putih yang kontras dengan jaket hitamnya, dipadu dengan jeans biru yang panjangnya hanya selutut, dan mengenakan sepatu coklat ditambah aksesoris kacamata hitam yang menutup mata merah musim kemarau miliknya. Pria itu terlihat keren dengan pakaian yang dipakainya, sampai menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang berlalu-lalang di jalan tersebut.

Ia hanya diam dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Terkadang, mata musim gugurnya melihat keatas dan menatap awan yang terlukis dengan indah diatas kanvas biru.

'_Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan mata_,' pikirnya.

Lima menit telah berlalu, ia melihat semua yang berada dihadapannya terus menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kendaraan-kendaraan terus berlalu-lintas dan para pejalan kaki terus berlalu-lalang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kanan-kirinya, terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia bisa melihat, setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki yang lain. Mereka terus memandangi dirinya, seolah-olah seperti pernah melihat dirinya disuatu tempat. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan mereka. Masa bodoh, itu , kan, bukan urusannya.

Jalanan yang ia lalui terasa asing baginya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada di jalan tersebut. Sudah begitu ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi, alias tidak tahu kemana tempat tujuannya.

'Haahhh...,' Ia menghela nafasnya sambil berpikir, apa benar keputusannya tepat. Tiba-tiba, Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

'Apa aku kembali saja? Ah, tidak. Itu artinya percuma saja aku bisa sampai sejauh ini,' bisik pemuda itu dalam hatinya yang sedang dilanda dilemma.

'Semoga, keputusanku untuk pergi dari tempat itu benar.' Kemudian ia pun segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat berhenti.

* * *

><p>Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sampai di tempat ini, sebuah pasar tradisional. Baru pertama kali ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia sedikit kagum dengan suasana pasar yang begitu ramai. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya, lelaki berkacamata hitam itu pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat tempat itu.<p>

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, pertanda kebingungan. '_Tadi datang darimana? Pintu keluarnya dimana lagi? Yang ada dari tadi cuma lautan manusia dan bau sayuran, ikan, dan daging yang menyengat! Sial, bagaimana ini?' rutuk pemuda berambut hitam itu dalam hati._

Karena gelisah, pemuda itu mulai tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa tangan kanannya meraba-raba kantung celana orang yang berdiri disampingnya dan kebetulan sekali terdapat dompet didalamnya. Sontak orang yang disampingnya itu terkejut dan berteriak, "COPEEETTTT! COPETTT!" sambil menunjuk pada pemuda malang yang tak bersalah itu.

Tapi, yang dituduh pencopet malah dalam keadaan shock berdiri, kaget karena dituduh pencopet. Pencopet? Orang ini pikir dirinya pencopet? Yang benar saja. Dilihatnya orang yang menuduhnya pencopet. Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, mengenakan topi biru muda yang menutup seluruh rambutnya, dan memakai kemeja hijau plus celana olahraga pendek berwarna putih? Selera pakaiannya aneh sekali.

Belum ia sempat menggerakkan mulutnya untuk memprotes fitnahan tersebut, kerumunan orang di pasar itu sudah bersiap ramai-ramai untuk mengadili dirinya (baca: keroyok rame-rame). _'What the-?' _rutuk orang itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan TKP1 dengan tangan kanannya menyeret orang yang menuduhnya pencopet, ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang memfitnahnya ini.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Ia mendengar cowok pendek disebelahnya itu mulai kehabisan tenaga setelah ia seret kesana kemari. Cowok pendek itu kemudian mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sebelumnya, sambil meluruskan tangannya yang tertekuk di lututnya. Ia melihat mulut orang yang sekarang berada didepanya mulai terbuka.

"Hei! Dasar copet kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya menyeret orang!" lelaki yang diteriaki copet itu merasa tak menerima dikatai pencopet, sontak ia membalas perkataan sang pemfitnah dengan kasar.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyopet? Jangan ngasal nuduh, dong, dasar pendek!" Mata birunya membulat seketika, ia lalu menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Siapa yang pendek? Tarik ucapanmu, dasar tiang listrik." _Bagus, si cebol ini mulai membuatku naik pitam, _rutuk sang pemuda tiang listrik dalam hati.

"Apaaa? Jangan menghina, ya, kau sendiri tidak punya selera berpakaian yang baik." Yang membalas pun mulai tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya, bukan senyuman biasa tapi senyuman meremehkan. Ia berusaha untuk tetap _cool _ dihadapan lelaki kecil ini, menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Keinginannya untuk tertawa semakin jadi, melihat muka si pemuda kecil yang mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tanda kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya. _Hah, entah berapa lama aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, anak ini membuatku melupakan masalah yang kuresahkan dari tadi dengan mudahnya._

"Grrr...Memangnya kenapa kalau selera berpakaian jelek, dasar tukang copet tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Hah? Masih menduduh orang pencopet? Mana ada tukang copet sekeren dan seganteng ini, dasar cebol!"

"Di zaman modern seperti ini apa saja juga mungkin, Tuan! Masa tukang copet gak berevolusi juga dari dulu? Tukang copet juga bisa ikut perkembangan zaman, pohon kelapa!"

"Dari ucapanmu itu, berarti kau mengakui bahwa aku ini keren, dong, bocah?" Air mukanya pun mulai memerah, ia malu dengan ucapannya yang mengandung dua makna tersebut.

"Kauuuu...Kau dasar Tugu Monas!"

"Apa Tugu Monas? Dasar kau pengecut!"

"Hahhh? Pengecut?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau, kan, laki-laki. Kalau misalkan ada pencopet seperti itu, langsung saja hajar sendiri, memangnya cewek, hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak saja memanggil bantuan? Kau jelas-jelas seorang pengecut!" ujar si pemuda dengan bangga. Ia melihat reaksi muka si laki-laki yang diejeknya, matanya membulat seketika kemudian menatap wajahnya datar.

"Maaf, ya, kalau saya seorang pengecut, tapi saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan anda," _mengecewakan? Mengecewakan apa?_ Ia menghentikan perkataannya. Jari-jari tangannya meraih topi birunya dan membukanya, kemudian rambut panjang berwarna coklat hazel pun terurai di bahunya. _Tunggu, rambut panjang? Cowok cebol ini punya rambut panjang?_ "FYI2, aku ini seorang perempuan, tahu!" Ia pun terdiam sambil menatap tak percaya pada laki-_scratch that_-gadis mungil yang berada didepannya. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan kejutan...

* * *

><p>~End of Chapitre 1~<p>

1 Tempat Kejadian Perkara

2 For Your Information


	2. Chapter 2 : Unlucky day

Hola minna-san!

Austine-sophia back!

Trims ya, untuk para senpai yang telah memberiku saran dan dukungan dalam reviews!

Chappie 2 telah hadir dalam story Empty Space Within Me!

Tetap R n R yach! Saya masih sangat hijau, jadi butuh banyak saran dari para readers...jangan ragu2 untuk review na, okay!

**Disclaimer: GA bukan milik saya, tapi Higuchi Tachibana-san! Plotnya murni buatan saya!**

**Warning: OOC-ness, sory dory strawberry hehehe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Space within Me<strong>

_Summary: Natsume Hyuuga adalah seorang artis ternama yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan karirnya dalam dunia artis, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang penyebab kemundurannya itu, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang, membuat kehidupannya yang sekarang terikat dengan orang itu. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ternyata bukan hanya Natsume saja yang memiliki rahasia pribadi... _

Chapitre 2: Jour de Malchance

'_Takdir yang berubah memang bisa mempengaruhi masa depan, tapi takdir yang berubah tak bisa mempengaruhi masa lalu.'_

_-Mikan_

* * *

><p>"FYI, aku ini seorang perempuan, tahu!" Aku memandangnya tak percaya, ternyata selama ini aku berpikir bahwa dia itu cewek? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali?<p>

"Huh! Makanya, kalau punya imajinasi jangan berlebihan!" sambungnya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahku. Cih, dia mengejekku!

"Ckckckck...kamu sendiri juga salah, sih. Pakai dandanan kayak cowok, rambut dimasukkin, pakai aksen bicara kayak cowok, sudah begitu, selera pakaian anehmu juga mencirikan cowok. Makanya, jangan marah kalau orang-orang salah sangka kalau kamu itu cowok!" ujarku membalasnya. Dari wajahya, sepertinya ia tak menerima perkataanku! _Rasakan! Memang enak, diejek?_

"Berisik! Jadi tukang nyopet _nyolot_ amat, sih?"

"Berapa kali, sih, mau dibilang? Saya bukan tukang copet, Nona. Anda cuma salah paham, saya tadi hanya refleks menggerakkan tangan karena kebingungan," ujarku meyakinkan sambil menggunakan sapaan yang sopan.

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ya, sudah, aku percaya kalau kau bukan seorang pencopet, walaupun dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal... Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya jam? Kalau boleh tahu, sekarang jam berapa? " unggahnya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya melihat kearahnya sambil menaikkan satu alis, kuputuskan untuk melupakan pertengkaran tadi dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_-ku dari kantung celana dengan satu tangan, melihat waktu sekarang pada layar _handphone_, dan kemudian menjawab, "Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore, kira-kira dua puluh lima menit lagi." Aku melihat reaksinya setelah menyudahi perkataanku, mata ebony hitamnya yang kulihat dari kacamata hitamku membelalak seketika. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Sudah hampir sore? Gawat! Aku harus segera pulang! Jam 5 akan ada penutupan jalan, kalau tidak pulang sekarang, aku harus berjalan kaki sampai kerumahku!" jawabnya tergesa-gesa.

Ia berlari kearahku dan tanpa sengaja mendorong bahuku dengan bahunya hingga aku terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. _Handphone_ yang berada ditanganku terlepas begitu saja dan terbanting diatas tanah dengan bunyi keras. Ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika, tersadar bahwa ia mendorongku sampai terjatuh, kemudian ia berlari kecil kearahku dengan raut wajah cemas.

Aku segera berdiri dan mengambil _handphone_ku dari atas tanah, kucoba berulang-ulang untuk menghidupkannya lagi dan lagi tapi tetap saja layarnya tetap hitam total. Dan apakah kau tahu ini artinya apa? _Handphone _ini rusak. Ya, rusak, dan semua ini gara-gara gadis idiot itu.

Sontak, kusorot mataku tajam kearahnya dan berkata, "Hei! Kau itu memang gadis kurang ajar, ya! Sudah menuduh orang sembarangan, mengatai orang, mendorong orang sampai terjatuh, sudah begitu pakai acara merusak barang orang lagi! Lengkap sudah kesialanku hari ini!"

"Eh? Maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Memang itu semua kesalahanku, tapi, kan, yang mulai mengataiku kamu duluan!" ujarnya sambil membela diri.

"Lupakan saja itu! _Handphone_-ku ini bagaimana? Kau harus ganti!" bentakku kasar.

"Me-memangnya benar-benar rusak?"

"Kalau tak percaya periksa saja sendiri!" Aku menyerahkan _handphone_-ku padanya. Kulihat ia berusaha menyalakan _hp_ itu berulang kali, tapi tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil.

"Bagaimana? Rusak, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Y-ya, sudah! Kita ke tempat spesialis _hp,_ saja! Mereka pasti bisa membetulkannya!" Aku mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

* * *

><p>"Apa? Tak bisa diperbaiki?"<p>

"Ya, Nona, barang ini bukan berasal dari dalam negeri, kalaupun mau diperbaiki, harus menunggu selama tiga bulan."

"Haaahh? Tiga bulan? Selama itu?"

"Ya, karena kita harus mengimpor bahan-bahan baru untuk memperbaiki kerusakan _hp_ ini." Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, lalu berjalan kearah cowok pemilik _hp_ rusak itu. Ia kemudian menatapku, menungguku untuk berbicara.

"Kata pegawai toko itu, dibutuhkan waktu selama tiga bulan untuk memperbaiki _hp_-mu." Aku menunggu respon darinya, setelah yakin tak ada balasan darinya, aku pun meneruskan perkataanku.

"Begini saja, berikan aku nomor telephon rumahmu atau alamat rumahmu saja. Jadi, aku bisa segera menghubungimu dan bisa mengantarkan _hp_-mu setelah tak rusak lagi. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, sepertinya sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan serius, mendengar kalimat terakhir jawabannya membuatku tak percaya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berada di rumah sekarang, jadi percuma saja kalau kuberikan nomornya. Begini saja, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu sampai _hp_-ku betul lagi," _apaaa? Jangan bercanda, orang ini ingin tinggal serumah denganku?_

"Jangan bercanda, ya, Tuan! Mana mungkin aku mengizinkan orang yang tak kuketahui, apalagi orang yang baru kukenal selama beberapa menit, tinggal serumah denganku? Jangan bermimpi!" bentakku kasar.

Kulihat reaksi pemuda yang berada didepanku, aku yakin, aku bisa melihat matanya menyorot tajam menantangku, walaupun matanya dihalangi oleh kacamata hitam itu.

Ia maju selangkah mendekatiku, refleks, aku mundur satu langkah. Ia maju satu langkah lagi dan aku mundur satu langkah lagi kebelakang, begitu seterusnya hingga punggungku terhenti pada tiang listrik. Ia membungkukkan punggungnya yang tegap hingga wajahnya se-_level_ dengan wajahku.

"Jangan lupa, gadis pendek, kau masih berhutang padaku. Apakah kau telah lupa kalau kau telah memfitnahku sebagai seorang pencopet? Kau mau kutuntut dengan tuduhan menjatuhkan nama baik?"

"A-a-apaa? Tapi, kan, aku sudah minta ma-"

"Kalau dengan meminta maaf saja, semua perkara di dunia ini tentunya bisa selesai dengan mudah, tanpa perlu menjadi panjang dan rumit. Lalu apa gunanya polisi, pengadilan, dan penjara, apabila semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan satu kalimat?"

"Urghh-"

"Dan jangan lupa, kau telah mendorongku hingga pakaianku menjadi kotor seperti ini, kau juga telah merusak _handp-"_

"AHHHH! Sudah cukup! Kau menang, Tuan!" Orang itu tersenyum menang kearahku, seperti berkata bahwa 'Aku yang memenangkan pertarungan ini.' Ia lalu meluruskan lagi badannya dan berjalan menjauhiku, aku hanya terdiam di tempatku berdiri, menahan lautan kemarahan yang ingin meluap sejak tadi.

Ia merasakan bahwa aku tak mengikutinya, sontak ia memutar badannya kearahku dan berteriak, "Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Katamu akan ada penutupan jalan, kan? Aku tidak mau jalan kaki sampai ke rumahmu, tahu!"

Mendengar perkataanya itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghilangkan amarahku dan berlari kearahnya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam saat kami telah sampai di rumahnya. Si pendek itu kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Awalnya, kupikir dalamnya seburuk luarnya, tapi ternyata tidak.<p>

Dari luar, rumahnya terlihat berantakkan, catnya sudah mulai memudar, tembok rumahnya sedikit terdapat coretan dan retakkan. Tapi ternyata, didalamnya sangat bagus, memang tak seperti di rumahku, tapi jelas ruangan ini sangat terawat, walaupun sedikit tempat yang ada. Ia lalu menunjukkan ruang tidurku, didalamnya terdapat satu tempat tidur, satu meja plus bangku, dan satu lemari kayu. Sungguh sederhana dan sangat jauh berbeda dari kamarku dulu. _Heh, kamarku? Sepertinya aku tidak berhak menyebut kamar itu 'kamarku' lagi, setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan hari ini._

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, melihat dirinya yang bersandar pada daun pintu dan menatapku datar. Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan _t-shirt_ abu-abu dan jeans hitam.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu sejak tadi, namamu siapa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mulai bingung, kalau aku memberitahukan nama asliku, jati diriku akan terbongkar dan itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama itu.

"Kau bisa panggil aku... Natsuga." Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak percaya bahwa itu namaku yang sebenarnya.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan diantara kami, dan yang pertama kali menghentikan keheningan itu adalah dia. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mengambil sebuah tas biru yang duduk dengan manis diatas sofa, lalu berjalan kearah pintu tanpa melihatku sama sekali.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya ku dengan heran.

Ia menghentikan langkanhnya, kemudian menatapku dengan lurus, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, lagipula aku tidak akan lama. Kalau kau membutuhkan makanan, kau bisa mengambilnya di dapur." Dengan itu, ia segera meraih gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu, tetapi dihentikan oleh tanganku.

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain malam-malam? Seharusnya gadis kecil sepertimu di rumah saja kalau sudah malam begini!"

"Aku tidak kecil, Tuan! Lagipula, aku pergi untuk bekerja!"

"Bekerja? Malam-malam begini?" tanyaku curiga.

"Ia malam-malam begini, aku baru pergi bekerja. Soalnya, pekerjaan ini hanya ada sewaktu malam"

Aku menatapnya curiga, pekerjaan yang ada ketika malam hari? Pekerjaan yang hanya ada pada malam hari yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah satu, dan itu...-_click-_Jangan-jangan! Anak ini-*_BLAM*_.

Pikiranku terputus setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Gadis pendek itu telah pergi. Aku semakin penasaran apakah benar pekerjaan yang dilakukannya seperti yang dipikirkan otakku.

Karena penasaranku makin menjadi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya diam-diam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu keluar dan dengan tatapan terakhir, aku melihat kearah pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat papan kayu yang tergantung di daun pintu, yang tertulis 'Mikan_'s room.'_

_ "_Oooohhh_... _Jadi, nama gadis itu Mikan_," _bisikku sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

~End of Chapitre 2~

* * *

><p>Please read n review, minna-sama!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Difference

**HALOO! SAYA KEMBALI!^^**

**Trima kasih untuk reviewnya dan para readers yang membaca diluar sana!**

**Saya sangat senang sekali untuk para readers yang mereview story ini, untung2 untuk bimbingan kearah yang lebih baik! ^^**

**Special Thx for:**

**rAzUx-san**

**Frozen Chocolate-Sparkling Miracle-san **

**Valcross-san**

**Athena Phantomhive-san!**

Disclaimer: I dont own GA, =D

**Chapitre 3: Diffèrence**

'_Adakalanya, manusia memiliki rahasia diantara rahasia, dalam jutaan orang yang ada disekelilingnya,' –Natsume_

* * *

><p>Pagi berganti siang dan siang berganti malam. Malam yang diterangi oleh bulan dan bintang dengan cahaya yang gemerlapan.<p>

Seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat berjalan diatas trotoar yang diterangi oleh penerangan jalan yang redup. Gadis itu kemudian berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, menoleh kearah pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku tahu kau berada dibalik pohon itu. Cepat kau keluar, Natsuga," kata gadis mungil itu.

Sesosok pemuda kemudian keluar dari balik pohon itu, seseorang dengan berperawakan tinggi, badannya dibalut oleh jaket hitam, dan matanya mengenakan kacamata hitam pula.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku mengikutimu?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Natsuga itu sambil bersandar di batang pohon.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap lurus sang pemuda, "Aku tahu sejak aku keluar dari rumah. Sekarang giliranku bertanya, mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

Pertanyaannya pun dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula, "Apa kau benar-benar bekerja sebagai 'itu'?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sang gadis keheranan.

"..."

"..."  
>"Masa, kau tak tahu apa maksudku?"<p>

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu!" seru gadis itu frustasi. Pemuda yang bernama Natsuga itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tanya, apakah kau benar-benar bekerja 'disana' sebagai 'itu'?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Haaa? Memangnya apa salahnya bekerja 'disana' sebagai 'itu'? Memangnya kau tak pernah pergi 'kesana', ya? Dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau pasti pernah pergi 'kesana', baik sekali maupun dua kali!"

"Apaaa? Aku ini pria terhormat tahu! Aku tidak akan bermain-main disana, apalagi bersama dengan perempuan murahan yang ada ditempat itu!" seru pemuda itu saking emosinya.

"Haaaahhh? Pria terhormat? Perempuan murahan? Kau bicara ap-" gadis itu menghentikkan kata-katanya sejenak, kemudian ia menatap si pemuda dengan tak percaya. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. Si pemuda hanya menatapnya dengan heran. _Padahal tidak ada yang lucu, tapi mengapa gadis ini tertawa? Keras-keras lagi?_

"Hei, kau gila ya? Tertawa seperti maniak begitu?"

"HAHAHA-Jelas-jelas aku tertawa, habis, imajinasimu sangat tinggi! Aku ini bekerja di _lounge_ sebagai pelayan, bukan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh otakmu itu! HAHAHAHA..."

"Ap-apa? Salahmu sendiri berkata tidak jelas seperti itu!" bentak pemuda itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Habisnya, kau menanyakan pertanyaanmu dengan tak jelas juga, sih, berarti kita sama-sama salah. Hahahaha..." jawab gadis itu dengan ringan. Suasana pun kemudian menjadi hening kembali.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Natsuga."

"Apa?" tanyanya kasar.

"Hari, kan, sudah malam. Sampai kapan kau akan terus memakai kacamata hitamu itu?"

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, somewhere...<em>

"Apakah Nona sudah mendengar kabar baru itu?"

"Tentu saja, berita itu sudah sampai di telingaku sebelum beredar ke khalayak ramai."

"Lalu, apakah Nona akan segera kembali?"

"Itu yang kuinginkan! Tapi, aku belum bisa kembali saat ini, mungkin butuh beberapa minggu untukku bisa pulang."

"Baiklah, Nona. Tapi ada satu hal yang saya bingungkan. Menurut Nona, mengapa Tuan muda melakukan hal ini setelah pers yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku akan segera menyelidikinya setelah hari kelulusanku. Siapkan tiket dan koperku tiga hari sebelum hari kelulusanku nanti!"

"Baik, Nona muda."

"Kau boleh pergi." _Tunggu saja, Leon, aku akan segera kembali dan mencarimu._

* * *

><p>Mikan's pov<p>

"Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor sembilan. Tolong antarkan, ya, Sakura-san!"

"Baik, manajer!" Aku segera mengantarkan pesanan menuju meja nomor sembilan. Sudah lama sekali aku bekerja di _lounge _ini. Ibu manajer _lounge_ ini pun sangat ramah terhadap kami, para karyawannya. Ia sangat relawan dan juga memiliki selera humor yang baik.

Sudah beberapa jam kulewati, akhirnya _shift_ kerjaku hari ini selesai. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk mengganti bajuku di ruang karyawan. Aku harus cepat-cepat karena kalau tidak, pasti cowok berimajinasi tinggi itu akan memarahiku.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku segara melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu keluar, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menghentikan gerakanku dan refleks aku pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghentikanku ini.

"Kau lama sekali, seperti siput!" Kata cowok berimajinasi tinggi itu kepadaku. Tangannya masih berada di pundakku, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan pundak ini dari cengkramannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut siput? Kau itu yang tak sabaran! Jangan sembarang salahkan orang!" sahutku sambil menatap matanya.

"Tch." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundakku dan kemudian berjalan keluar _lounge_.

Sebelum ia sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearahku, "Sepertinya orang yang berada dibelakangmu ingin berkata sesuatu kepadamu, Mikan." Kemudian ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataannya. Mikan_? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? Memangnya aku pernah menyebutkan namaku, ya? Eh, tunggu, katanya ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padaku- Aku membalikkan badanku, ternyata orang itu Ibu manajer? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkerjaanku? Apa ia ingin memotong gajiku? Apa-_

Pikiranku terputus karena dipotong oleh perkataannya, "Sakura-san, kau melupakan tasmu di ruang karyawan. Apa kau ingin pulang tanpa tas?" _Eh, ternyata hanya barang ketinggalan. Fuhhh... Syukurlah._

"Ah, terima kasih, Bu manajer! Saya pamit dulu, permisi" Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku terhentak mendengar pernyataan Bu manajerku.

"Apa yang tadi itu pacarmu, Sakura-san?" _Eh? Yang benar saja! Masa cowok aneh itu dibilang pacarku?_

"Te-tentu saja buk-" _lagi-lagi perkataanku terpotong..._

"Cakep juga pacarmu itu! Apa kau tahu? Tadi ia terus berdiri dibalik tembok belakang menunggumu selesai bekerja!"

'_Itu aku yang menyuruhnya untuk diam disana, agar tidak keluyuran kemana-mana,' _komentarku dalam hati.

"Keren juga, sih, memakai kacamata hitam, tapi ini sudah malam, kan? Kenapa masih pakai juga?"

'_Itu pun sudah kubilang, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali! Dasar memang cowok aneh!' _rutuk dan komentarku dalam hati. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar secara diam-diam, sebelum aku bosan mendengar _gossip_ manajerku. _Haaahhhh..._

* * *

><p>Aku dan Natsuga berjalan berdampingan menuju arah rumahku. Suasana diantara kami selama perjalanan sangatlah tidak nyaman dan itu membuatku gugup dan canggung berjalan disampingnya.<p>

Aku melirik kearah Natsuga. Kulihat, ia berjalan dengan santai bahkan seperti tidak menganggapku berada disampingnya, berbeda sekali denganku yang gelisah dan gugup ini.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang bisa kubilang aneh ini, akhirnya aku mencari pembicaraan untuk merenggangkan suasana, "Natsuga, apa kau bisa melihat sekelilingmu dengan kacamata hitamu?"

Ia menoleh padaku, wajahnya kelihatan seperti merendahkanku, "Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab, "Hari sudah gelap, kau pakai kacamata hitam. Gelap ditambah hitam sama dengan: apakah kau masih bisa melihat jalanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat. Suasana diantara kami menjadi hening kembali dan aku yang tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku Mikan?" Aku bertanya kepadanya sambil berharap ia tidak memberikan jawaban singkat yang bisa mengembalikkan suasana hening total kembali.

Kali ini gilirannya menghela nafas, "Papan gantungan pintu kamarmu itu yang memberi tahu namaku." _Hah? Memangnya papan bisa ngomong, mas?_

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kami pun tiba di rumahku yang sederhana. Aku dan Natsuga segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir begini sebelum ia memanggil namaku, 'Mengapa ia tak menanyakan namaku?', tapi dengan jawabannya tadi, itu memperjelas pertanyaanku selama ini.

Aku melihatnya melangkah kedalam kamarnya dan aku juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk kedalam kamar tidurku. Tapi tak disangka, aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau...bertolak belakang seperti orang itu," Aku melihatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihatku sambil menaikkan satu alis, heran dengan perkataanku beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia hanya mengetahui nama belakangku." Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Tapi saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau mengetahui nama kecilku, bahkan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku tersebut."

Ia terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan, tapi aku malah tersenyum padanya kemudian membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

Sebelum menutup pintu, aku bisa melihat ia tetap berada di posisinya semula, menatap lurus mataku. Aku tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan aku sempat berbisik, "Selamat malam, Natsuga."

_Dia memang berbeda, berbeda dengannya, orang yang kusukai itu._

~End of Chapitre 3~

* * *

><p><strong>R N R PLEASEEEEEEE! NEED REVIEWS!<strong>

**HOHOHOHO!XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4 : Who i am is who he is

**Halo! Saya kembali lagi...**

**trima kasih untuk yang me-review fic saya,trims so much!**

**trims juga untuk readers diluar sana!**

**Langsung saja mulai ceritanya ya^^**

**Disclaimer: GA bukan milikku!**

**RNR pliz!**

**p.s sepertinya ada kesalahan mengetik nama disini, maklum sepertinya saya ketukar nama dengan fic saya yang sedang dibuat, sekali lagi maaf ya readers *bow***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Qui je suis est à qui il est<strong>

'Entah kenapa kau terasa begitu dekat dengan berada disampingku, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, kau terasa begitu jauh dariku,'

–_Mikan_

_._

_._

_._

Aku berbaring diatas ranjang tidurku, menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam. Dari semalam, aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, karena terlalu memikirkan perkataan gadis itu...

_ 'Kau...bertolak belakang sekali dengan orang itu...' _

'_Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia hanya mengetahui nama belakangku...'_

_ 'Tapi saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau mengetahui nama kecilku, bahkan memanggilku dengan nama kecil tersebut...'_

_ ARGHHH!_ Pikiranku terus saja didominasi oleh gadis aneh itu! Apa, sih, maksudnya? Perkataannya aneh sekali! Ternyata memang tidak salah aku panggil dia gadis aneh!

Tapi dari perkataannya itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, ia membandingkan diriku dengan orang lain. Tapi yang jadi permasalahan disini, siapakah orang yang dibandingkan denganku itu? Menurut pemikranku, sepertinya orang yang dibandingkan denganku itu adalah orang yang membawa pengaruh besar baginya. Orang yang disukainya, kah? Atau jangan-jangan pacarnya? Eh? Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli?

Aku bangkit dari ranjang tidurku, tak mempedulikan lagi dilemma yang kurasakan. Aku segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan, menuju kamar mandi yang hanya ada satu-satunya di rumah ini.

Belum sempat aku meraih gagang pintu, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang juga meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Aku dan dia berpandangan sesaat. Jika kau tak tahu siapakah dia yang kumaksudkan disini, dia adalah si gadis aneh yang kubicarakan sebelumnya.

Aku segera berpaling dari matanya, mengambil kesepatan untuk bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia menyadari aksiku, lalu mencoba menghentikanku sebelum aku sempat mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Tunggu! Aku, kan, pemilik rumah ini! Berarti selama kau berada dibawah atap rumahku, kau harus mematuhi segala perintah yang aku keluarkan! Biarkan aku duluan yang masuk, bodoh! "

Aku menatapnya datar, kemudian menjawab dengan santainya, "Apa kau lupa gadis aneh? Aku berada di bawah atap kecilmu ini juga karena ulahmu yang telah merusak barang pribadiku, plus menjelekkan nama baikku yang secara tidak langsung kau lakukan. Berarti, kau ini masih punya hutang yang harus kau bayar kepadaku, dan selama hutang itu belum lunas kau bayar, kaulah yang harus mematuhi perintah tuanmu ini!"

Ia menggeram, lalu menjawab dengan kesal, "K-Kalau kau _gentle man_, seharusnya kau tahu istilah _Lady first_, kan? Biasanya, kan, laki-laki harus mengalah pada perempuan!"

Aku terdiam, kata-katanya itu jelas ingin menantangku secara tak langsung. Ia terkejut melihatku tersenyum padanya, "Sayang sekali, aku ini bukan _gentle_ _man_ seperti yang kau katakan barusan, jadi aku sama sekali tak tahu istilah yang kau berikan tadi, dan-"

Mukanya memerah karena kesalnya mendengar jawabanku, aku pun meneruskan kata-kataku, "-dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak melihat ada perempuan disini. Jadi, siapa perempuan yang kau bicarakan_?"_

Aku sempat tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang kaget sekaligus shock mendengar perkataanku. Kesempatan ini kupakai untuk segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan cepatnya, mengacuhkan teriakan dan dobrakan pada pintu malang ini.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian di kamar mandi (baca: didepan kamar mandi) itu, aku dan gadis bodoh itu pergi menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Aku tidak membawa baju cadangan atau perlengkapan lainnya (tas saja tidak bawa), makanya sekarang kami berjalan menuju salah satu mall yang ada disekitar daerah ini untuk membeli.<p>

Aku masuk kedalam salah satu butik di mall itu, dan segera saja aku melihat-lihat isi butik tersebut. Dengan kacamata hitamku yang masih melekat di wajahku, aku dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung butik kearahku. Aku tahu kalau aku ini keren dan tampan, tapi bisakah mereka _mind their business alone_?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke section baju pria, tapi sebelum aku bisa melihat baju-baju di section itu, aku sudah ditarik oleh 'gadis garang' ini keluar dari mall.

Sadar bahwa ia telah kupelototi dengan mataku yang berada di belakang _shades ini_, ia segera menghentikan aksi tarik menariknya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Baju-baju di mall butik itu sangat mahal! Kau akan memboroskan uangmu kalau berbelanja disana! Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain saja!" _Boros? Ah, iya. Bagiku yang terlahir di kalangan atas, harga baju di mall itu tak ada apa-apanya untukku, jadi mendengar kata boros darinya membuatku sempat bingung._

Belum sempat aku menjawab balik, ia sudah menyeret tanganku (lagi) kearah lain. Aku pun menggerutu dalam hati, _'Seenaknya menarik tangan orang! Emangnya kambing apa!' _ Tapi tak tahu mengapa, mulutku tetap terbungkam, membiarkan tangannya menarik tanganku tanpa protes.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku dan Mikan sampai disebuah ruas jalan yang kanan-kirinya penuh dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Mikan menarikku ke dalam salah satu toko baju, kemudian ia menyodorkanku baju-baju padaku. Diluar dugaan, ternyata baju-baju di toko itu memiliki model yang sangat menarik, sudah begitu harganya pun murah.

Aku pun sadar, ternyata barang-barang berkualitas bagus itu tak selalu mahal. Baju-baju di toko ini bisa menyaingi baju-baju yang dijual di toko-toko mall bermerek.

Akhirnya, aku telah membeli barang-barang yang kubutuhkan setelah keluar masuk berpuluh-puluh toko (lebay). Dengan menggunakan kartu kredit, bagiku sebenarnya harga itu tak penting, yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan barang yang kumau.

Setelah melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toko itu, barulah aku sadar bahwa aku telah meninggalkan Mikan dibelakang karena keasyikan membeli barang.

_Gawat! Kalau aku tak bisa menemukan dia, aku tak akan bisa pulang! Dan dengan kata lain, aku bakal tersesat disini!_ Aku mulai panik, menoleh kearah sekelilingku untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Akhirnya, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku di sebuah alun-alun kota dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Aku menghela napas, menyenderkan punggungku kebelakang. Diseberang alun-alun ini, terpampang sebuah layar TV LCD yang besar, biasanya digunakan untuk memasang iklan, berita cuaca, dan lain-lain.

Siaran demi siaran yang ditampilkan tidak membuatku tertarik, sampai sesuatu membuat perhatianku mengarah pada layar. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menghentikan langkah mereka, memfokuskan mata mereka ke layar TV sama sepertiku juga.

Bukan layar itu yang menangkap perhatianku dan bukan TV LCD mahal pula yang menangkap perhatian orang-orang itu, tetapi berita yang menampilkan sesosok pria yang terlihat di layar.

Berita itu menampilkan pers pengunduran diri dari sesosok pria yang belum lama ini menjadi berita hangat di pembicaraan orang banyak. Pria itu adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang terkenal saat ini. Dia juga berasal dari kalangan atas dan dikenal dengan sebutan 'perfect man'. Ia bernama Leon Chase, dan dia adalah...aku...

* * *

><p>Aku melihat Natsuga terpaku sambil melihat kearah layar TV yang berada diseberang jalan. Aneh, kenapa dia? Tumben-tumbenan dia begitu! Ini kejadian langka yang tak boleh terlewati!<p>

"Disini kau rupanya!" Aku berkata sambil menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh sambil terkejut melihatku.

"Kauuu! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" serunya padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian menjawabnya, "Kau mencariku? Kupikir tipe lelaki sepertimu hanya akan diam saja kalau gadis sepertiku hilang, atau jangan-jangan kau takut tak bisa pulang makanya mencariku, ya?"

_Bullshit! _Sepertinya kata-kataku tepat sasaran, ia tak bisa mengelak! _Hehehehe..._ Tapi, aku masih saja bingung dengan sikap Len tadi, kenapa dia terpaku sambil melihat berita. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke layar. Eh, orang dilayar itu, kan...

"Orang yang dilayar itu, kan, Leon Chase! Dia actor dan penyanyi berbakat, kan? Enak, yah, jadi dia!" Aku menoleh kearah Natsuga, kulihat dia hanya diam saja, kemudian aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Tapi, sepertinya tidak enak juga, ya, jadi dia. Sepertinya ia tertekan sekali. Sewaktu aku melihatnya bernyanyi di konser, walaupun bahasa dan gerakan tubuhnya kelihatan senang dan bergairah, sepertinya matanya mengatakan hal yang lain. Sungguh aneh..."

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya mataku saja yang melihat atau bukan, tapi sekilas, tadi...Natsuga...matanya membulat seketika. Sungguh aneh...Aku punya firasat, sepertinya Natsuga...ia punya rahasia yang sangat besar, yang ia sembunyikan dari orang lain dan dariku. Apa ia ada hubungannya dengan penyanyi itu, ya? _Hmmm..._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, cowok itu keluar dari kamar mandi pribadiku. Setelah pulang, aku bersaing lagi dengannya untuk memperebutkan kamar mandi. Tapi sepertinya takdir membenciku, sehingga aku kalah lagi dengannya. Heran, kamar mandi saja tidak suka denganku!<p>

Sebenarnya agak canggung juga bagiku untuk men-_sharing_ kamar mandi dengan lawan jenis, tapi apa boleh buat, kamar mandi disini hanya ada satu, sih!

Aku menatap tajam padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan sorotanku. Tiba-tiba, ia menatapku lalu menyengir aneh padaku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian berkata sambil berjalan menjauhiku, "Benda segitigamu itu masih tergantung dengan di _hanger_ pintu. Kalau kau ingin membuatku tertarik padamu dengan cara itu, kau harus bisa mencoba cara lain lagi yang lebih ampuh untuk cowok sepertiku." Ia kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dimukaku.

Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan. _Benda segitiga? Masih tergantung? Hanger? OMG! Ja-jangan bilang kalau itu adalah celana *PIIIIPPPP* __**-**_**SENSOR**_**-**__ !_

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah, seluruh anggota badanku lemas dan dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "KU-KURANG AJARRR! DASAR KAU PRIA MESUUUMMMMMM! AWAS KAU, BODOHHHHH!"

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajah si cowok mesum itu dari balik pintu kamarnya, aku bersumpah! Pasti wajah cowok itu penuh dengan sengiran puas karena telah mengerjaiku! ARGHHHHH! DASAR BODOH!

* * *

><p>Empty Space within Me<p>

~End of Chapitre 4~

RNR Please, minna-sama!


	5. Chapter 5 : Together with you

****Fuhh….

Minna-san! Austine balik lagi!

Maaf kalau sudah dibuat menunggu untuk chapter ini. Sebenarnya, tadinya saya sudah tidak berniat untuk meneruskan story ini. Tapi, karena ada review dari para readers yang membangkitkan semangat saya, akhirnya saya usahakan untuk meneruskan story ini lagi^^

Jujur, karena sudah lama saya tidak meneruskan, saya sudah tidak ingat lagi jalan ceritanya. Namun, saya sudah usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk chapter ini.

Baiklah mulai saja ceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>TITLE: EMPTY SPACE WITHIN ME<strong>

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE HANYA MILIK HIGUCHI TACHIBANA-SAN. PLOT CERITA MILIK SAYA^^**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), CHARA OOC, KEMUNGKINAN ALUR GAK JELAS**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

'_Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama denganmu sebagaimana aku ada sekarang ini, semuanya bukanlah merupakan suatu kebohongan belaka,' _–_Natsume_

* * *

><p>Sesosok pria yang berperawakan tinggi duduk dengan bersandar disamping bingkai jendela kaca yang agak terbuka. Angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mulai meniupkan sehelai demi sehelai rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai yang agak berantakan, namun tetap terkesan <em>cool<em>. Pemuda itu memiliki tato bintang dibawah mata kirinya yang menambahkan pesona pada wajah tampannya.

Setiap tiga menit, ia melirikkan mata biru gelapnya untuk mengecek layar _handphone_, berharap seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya menghubungi _hp_-nya. Gelisah menghiasi raut wajah pria tampan itu dan ia tampak tidak tenang diatas kursinya.

Setelah beberapa jam ia menunggu, nada dering _calling_ _hp_-nya pun berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol hijau disebelah kanan handphone tersebut tanpa mempedulikan nama yang tertera di layar itu, dan ia pun berteriak dengan suara keras, "NATSUME, KEMANA SAJA KAU? MENDADAK KABUR SETELAH KONFE-"

"Halo?" Si pemuda itu kaget, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang menelponnya saat ini bukanlah suara dari orang yang ditunggunya, tetapi suara seorang perempuan yang ia tak sangka-sangka.

"Halo? Apa kau yang berbicara tadi, Tsubasa?"

*_Gulp_* Pria yang bernama Tsubasa itu menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Y-yo, Hotaru-san! Tumben sekali kau menelponku, padahal kau tak per-"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh kau, bayangan. Dimana dia?"

"Si-siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku yang bodoh itu?"

"Na-natsume? A-aku tidak tau dima-."

"Jangan mengelak atau kau akan menyesal."

_HIIIIII!_ Batin Tsubasa menjerit. Memang, berurusan dengan si _second heiress_ dari Hyuuga _Corp._ Ini agak susah, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan secara mendetail pada si gadis kaya itu. Karena ia tahu tanpa alasan yang jelas, gadis itu tak akan pernah percaya, walaupun ia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Jadi, kau juga tak tahu kemana si bodoh itu pergi."

"..." Pembicaraan di telepon itu diam sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, Hotaru memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita harus segera menemukan kakakku yang tak berguna itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ho-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan bodoh itu, bayangan, atau kau akan kubuat gundul selicin porselin. Mengerti?"

"_Y-yes, Ma'am"_

"Bagus, kalau kau mengerti."

"..."

"Kemarin, salah satu dari pengawal pribadi ayahku membawakan kabar bahwa putri dari teman bisnisnya akan kembali ke Jepang setelah hari kelulusannya itu..."

"…"

"... dan perempuan _freak _itu, tidak diragukan lagi pasti akan mengakibatkan masalah lagi, khususnya untuk Natsume."

"Memangnya siapa gadis penebar onar tersebut?"

"Luna Koizumi."

* * *

><p>"Hei, Natsuga! Kau tidak gerah apa mengenakan kacamata hitam bodohmu itu setiap hari?" Seorang gadis yang berpenampilan tomboi membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lelaki yang berada di belakangnya selama ia berjalan.<p>

"Berisik," balas pemuda bernama Natsuga itu ketus. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Ya, bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Gadis didepannya ini sangat berisik selama mereka berjalan. Ditambah lagi kejadian tadi pagi! Saat ia ingin mandi, ia harus menunggu gadis lelet itu selama satu jam karena tak ada kamar mandi lain. Bayangkan saja! Satu jam! Memang ia tahu kalau wanita itu pasti sangat lama di kamar mandi, tapi, kan, gak kayak begini juga! Masa lama banget, _emang _semedi apa? Sudah begitu, pagi-pagi buta sudah diseret keluar pula! Memangnya mau kemana, sih?

"Oi, memangnya kita mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Si gadis yang ditanya malah diam saja, seolah-olah yang berbicara di belakangnya hanya sebuah angin lalu. Karena tak dihiraukan, Natsuga pun mulai geram dan membentak-bentak dia.

"Salah kau sendiri manggil orang gak pakai nama! Aku juga punya nama, tahu! Namaku Mikan! Mi-kan! Grrrr!" gadis bernama Mikan itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sebal.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tampak si pemuda sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Pasar," jawab Mikan singkat.

"Hah?"

"Iya, pasar. Kita sudah kehabisan bahan makanan! Aku mau beli kangkung, daun bawang, dan lain-lain untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti."

"Tch!" Natsuga tidak menghiraukan gadis yang ada di depannya lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasukkannya pada kedua kantung celana _jeans_ di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kemudian, dengan langkah dipercepat ia mulai menyusul dan melewati gadis yang diam melongo melihatnya.

"O-oi! Tapi, kan, pasar itu jalannya lewat sini," kata Mikan bingung sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjukkan ke sisi kanan jalan. Ckckckck, Natsuga, Natsuga. Makanya jangan kebawa emosi, jadi bablas, kan, jalannya?

* * *

><p>"Bang, kangkungnya dua ikat, ya!" Mikan lalu memilih-milih kangkung yang bagus untuk dibeli kemudian menyerahkannya pada si penjual kangkung. Sedangkan Natsuga? Ya, dia, mah, masa bodoh saja. Kan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertransaksi di pasar. Cih, orang kaya, sih.<p>

"Jadi enam ribu, Neng," jawab si pedagang sambil menyerahkan kembali 1 kantung yang berisi dua ikat kangkung.

"Kok, enam ribu, Bang? Empat ribu, dong. Kemarin saya beli empat ribu" tawar Mikan.

"Gak, bisa, Neng. BBM naik, kangkung naik juga, dong," sahut si pedagang ketus.

"Yaudah, deh. Lima ribu aja!" jawab Mikan tidak mau kalah. Natsuga hanya bisa menggeleng. Dalam hatinya, _Ya eleh, beda berapa ribu, doang. Ngotot amat, sih, nih cewek._ Akhirnya, ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu ke pedagang kangkung itu.

"Nih, Bang, ambil saja. Kembaliannya, gak, usah," ujar Natsuga sambil berpose keren tanpa mempedulikan wajah Mikan dan si pedagang yang cengo melihatnya. Kesal karena diperhatikan terus, ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Mikan dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat si penjual kangkung. Tak lupa, plastik kangkung pun ia bawa juga.

"Natsuga! Kau bego atau tolol, sih! Susah-susah udah ditawar lima ribu, malah dikasih dua kali lipatnya. Aku juga sudah tahu kau anak orang kaya, tapi gak usah songong kayak tadi, dong!" keluar sudah umpatan-umpatan Mikan untuk Natsuga. Tapi orang yang diceramahi hanya cuek bebek menunggu sampai kemarahan Mikan mereda. Setelah selesai menceramahinya, barulah dia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Kau kelamaan tadi, cuma kangkung saja lama banget! Udah laper, nih!" gerutu Natsuga. Mikan baru sadar bahwa mereka belum makan pagi. Maklum, biasanya kalau dia sudah keasyikan belanja pasti lupa segalanya. Akhirnya ia buru-buru menyelesaikan sesi belanjanya dengan Natsuga dan menyeretnya ke tempat makan terdekat di dalam pasar.

* * *

><p>Natsuga hanya bisa menghela napas melihat hidangan yang disajikan di hadapannya. Sepiring nasi dengan lauk tempe, tahu, keripik kecap, dan ditambah sedikit cah kangkung. Sungguh makanan yang tidak elit menurutnya. Disinilah ia, seorang Natsuga berada di sebuah Warung Tegal alias Warteg. Ironis.<p>

Kenapa dia yang orang kaya harus makan di warung bobrok begini ditemani oleh abang-abang yang lagi nongkrong? Kenapa tidak pilih tempat lain yang lebih bersih, aman, dan higenis? Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut untuk menanyakan semua itu, gadis disampingnya sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan untuknya.

"Karena, warung ini makanannya sangat murah dan enak. Lumayan, kan, bisa hemat uang? Sudah begitu, bukannya makan di tempat ramai seperti di dekat pasar ini sangat enak? Kau akan merasa seperti makan di meja yang dipenuhi banyak orang sehingga dirimu tidak akan merasa sendiri dan menjadi bosan."

_Benar juga, sih, menurut dia, _kata Natsuga di dalam hati. Natsuga memang selalu sendirian jika ia sedang makan di meja makan. Biasanya dia pasti makan sendirian di atas meja makan yang luas dan ditemani oleh bangku-bangku kosong melompong sebagai teman makannya. Itu pun kalau ada adiknya yang _emotionless_ (**kayak dia sendiri nggak, ya, readers? XD)**, Hyuuga Hotaru. Jarang sekali ia makan berdua dengan adiknya. Adiknya itu lebih memilih makan di dalam kamarnya sendiri, ketimbang makan di depan kakaknya. Memang adik kurang ajar, ya. (**di tembak pake baka gun XP**)

Dunianya dengan dunia orang lain memang sangatlah berbeda. Dilahirkan di keluarga kaya yang menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi yang terhebat, terbaik, dan terkuat sungguh tidak mudah. Apalagi jika kau dituntut untuk mengikuti kehendak ayah dan ibumu yang kau benci. Ayahmu ingin kau meneruskan karirnya di dunia bisnis, sedangkan ibumu ingin kau masuk ke dunia hiburan. Sungguh ironis nasibnya!

Dirinya sewaktu kecil memang akan menerima itu semua dengan lapang dada dan pasrah untuk menjalani hidupnya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini! Dia akan memberontak! Dia ingin membuktikan walaupun ia tidak berada dibawah nama Hyuuga, dia masih bisa memperjuangkan dirinya! Karena itulah, dia sekarang kabur dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan karirnya sebagai aktor dan penyanyi.

Ya, Leon Chase adalah nama samaran atau _stage name_ dirinya di dunia hiburan. Dia menjadi aktor karena itu adalah permintaan ibunya. Kenapa tidak dia menyuruh saja adiknya untuk menjadi artis? Cih, dasar wanita menyebalkan!

"Hei, kok, nggak makan? Makan, dong, udah dibayar tau!" seru Mikan sambil berusaha menyadarkan Natsuga dari lamunannya. Natsuga yang baru sadar dari rantaian lamunannya pun menoleh kearah Mikan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dimakan, dong! Makanannya enak tahu!" Ujar Mikan dengan santainya. Natsuga langsung melirik kearah makanannya yang masih belum disentuh sedikit pun. Ia tidak bergeming ataupun bergerak untuk menyantap makanannya yang masih mulus. Mikan yang menatapnya merasa aneh dan kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau?"

Natsuga pun hanya diam seribu bahasa, tampak dari raut mukanya ia sedang bingung. Bingung? Bingung kenapa, ya? Oh, ternyata ia bingung bagaimana cara makannya. Ia tidak melihat ada sendok, garpu, atau pisau yang dapat dipakai untuk menyantap makanannya. Mikan yang tadinya bingung pun sekarang sepertinya tampak mengerti mengapa Natsuga diam.

"Oh...Kamu makan pakai tangan, tahu! Tapi bersihin dulu tangannya. Kau lihat ada mangkuk yang isinya air, kan? Itu namanya kobokan. Kamu bersihin tangan disitu dulu, baru makan. Kayak begini, nih." Mikan lalu memperagakan caranya makan kembali dengan tangannya.

Sebenarnya, kalau kita melihat raut wajah Mikan dari dekat, ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan tertawanya. Bayangkan saja! Sosok yang selama ini terlihat _cool_ keren di hadapannya sedang ia ajari bagaimana cara makan yang baik dan benar! Bahan lelucon yang sangat langka, kan?

Namun, yang menjadi bahan lelucon itu ternyata tahu ia sedang ingin ditertawakan. Alhasil, Mikan mendapat sepaket _death-glare_ asli khas seorang Natsuga.

Lalu, Natsuga yang telah melihat cara Mikan makan tiba-tiba merasa _ill-feel_. Masa makan pakai tangan? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya makan dengan tangan seperti abang-abang yang lagi makan disampingnya. (**author: saya pun juga tidak bisa membayangkan wkwkwk**)

Tentu cara makan ini adalah hal baru baginya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia mencoba (baca: terpaksa) untuk menirukan cara makan baru yang dilihatnya. Kalau dia tidak makan, nanti malah jadinya ia kelaparan. Yah, hitung-hitung pelajaran pertama menjadi rakyat biasa. Berjuang, ya, Natsuga!

* * *

><p>Mikan merasa sedikit tidak enak badan setelah pulang dari pasar dengan Natsuga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mulai kaku, bahkan ia mulai sulit bernapas. Rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya sangat nyeri. Sakit sekali, padahal di tengah perjalanannya pulang tadi ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Malah, ia sempat bercanda dan menertawai Natsuga karena kejadian di tempat makan tadi.<p>

Mikan memegang dadanya yang sakit itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret kakinya kearah rak mejanya. Tangannya mulai mencari-cari obat yang ia biasanya letakkan diatas meja. Namun penglihatannya mulai pudar, ia bahkan tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Alhasil, ia tidak sengaja mendorong gelas kaca dari atas mejanya dan jatuh kebawah.

_PRANGG_. Suara gelas yang jatuh mengangetkan Natsuga yang sedang menonton di ruang tamu. _Suara itu? Bukannya dari arah kamar gadis itu?_ Ia pun segera bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Mikan. Matanya membulat seketika saat menangkap sosok Mikan yang terbaring lemah di atas lantai.

"Oi! Oi! Sadarlah, baka!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Mikan untuk menyadarkannya. Namun, kelopak mata Mikan masih saja tertutup rapat, hanya napasnya yang tersengal-sengal menandakan ia masih tersadar. Panik, Natsuga membopong Mikan keluar ala _bridal style_ dari kamar dan rumahnya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, berharap ada taksi yang kosong untuk diberhentikan. Sekali-sekali ia melihat wajah gadis yang sedang ada di dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahinya, membuat paniknya menjadi-jadi. Namun bukan Natsuga namanya jika ia menunjukkan dirinya dalam keadaan panik. Ia tetap terlihat tenang walau hatinya sedang dilanda keresahan.

Sudah bermenit-menit ia menunggu taksi yang lewat, tidak ada taksi yang kosong untuk ditumpangi. Sesaat di dalam pikirannya, ia berniat untuk lari sambil membopong Mikan. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Bukannya nanti Mikan tambah baik, malah tambah masuk angin.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan jalan, sebuah mobil Ferrari enzo berwarna merah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Natsuga. Pengemudinya pun turun dari kursinya, membanting pintu mobilnya, dan berhadapan dengan Natsuga.

"Kau! Apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?" bentak orang itu dengan keras. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan jeans Armani berwarna biru gelap.

Natsuga tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun dari balik kacamata hitamnya, tampak bola matanya membesar. Kemudian, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk melepas kacamatanya. Kedua mata merahnya itu pun menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sepasang mata biru _ocean_ laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki yang bermata biru itu pun terkejut. Ia mulai mengangangkat sudut bibirnya untuk berkata, "Kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas reviewnya:<strong>

**Chibi hazel NRF: **Maaf, membuat bingung, ya. Memang cerita saya yang bikin bingung, ini sudah saya usahakan untuk tidak dibuat bingung lagi. Semoga cerita yang sekarang ini lebih memuaskan^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu: **Terima kasih sudah mau review fic ini^^ Memang ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan namanya. Nama Shion itu tidak ada, hahaha~ Saya sudah membetulkan pengetikan nama chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

**Classico Blu: **Terima kasih atas sarannya, nama sebelumnya Aoi ya? Masa sih ceritanya bagus? Saya jadi malu #plakk. Hahaha~~ Semoga chapter yang kali ini buat Classico bagus juga, ya!

**Sparkling Mirales: **Lelaki misterius yang dibicarakan Mikan akan diungkap di chapter berikutnya. Namun sepertinya sudah ada sedikit hint untuk dibagian paling terakhirnya. Alasan Natsume mengundurkan diri sepertinya sudah diungkapkan di chapter ini. Konflik yang lebih menegangkan, ya? Kalau sekarang sepertinya belum bisa karena masih belum jelas, mungkin chapter berikutnya XD. Terima kasih atas supportnya, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih bagus lagi!

**Razux: **Hahahaha~ Saya cuma mengcopy kebiasaan buruk Natsume yang sepertinya 'tidak sengaja' ketika melihat corak warna benda pribadinya Mikan. Hmm… sepertinya saya akan masih membuat Natsume dan Mikan tinggal di satu atap untuk chapter berikutnya, jadi kehidupan 'mesra' mereka tidak akan terganggu. Yosh, semoga chapter kali ini bikin tambah penasaran lagi^^

**Starry raven: **Aduh, maaf sekali, ya. Cerita saya memang banyak membingungkan orang-orang. Tapi untuk chap kali ini sudah saya buat untuk tidak membingungkan. Oh tidak apa-apa, justru saya senang sekali jika ada yang memberi saran pada saya. Itu malah bisa menjadi bahan bagi saya untuk mengoreksi fic ini supaya para readers bisa puas. Terima kasih ya, Starry. Boleh kan saya panggil Starry? XP

**Mille chan:** Wah, saya saja baru tahu kalau ada yang salah. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkan^^. Memang tulisan cerita saya banyak typo dan eror, tapi untuk chap kali ini sudah saya usahakan untuk tidak eror lagi. Seru? Wow, terima kasih! Semoga chapter ini buat Mille makin seru juga ya!

**Untuk yang bingung Natsuga itu siapa sebenarnya, Natsuga, Natsume, dan Leon adalah satu orang yang sama. Cuma samaran saja. Kalau Leon Chase nama stage namenya, Natsuga cuma samaran agar Mikan tidak tahu dia siapa. Sebenarnya saya tidak mau pakai nama Natsuga, tapi kalau dikasih tau namanya Natsume, kebongkar lagi klo dia dari keluarga Hyuuga. Saya memang gak kreatif buat nama, sih. Hahaha~~**

**Sekali lagi, thanks sebesar-besarnya yang sudah mereview story saya! Semoga kali ini sesuai dengan harapan para readers! Saya juga berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca namun tidak review. Tapi saya berharap agar readers mau memberi review untuk fic saya supaya saya dapat mengoreksi fic yang sudah dibuat. So, mind to review minna-san?**

**And...**

**SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Austine Sophie

Empty Space within Me


End file.
